


Close Call

by maealbert



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Remix, best friend - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, season fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert
Summary: I wanted to write something similar to the S15 premiere but instead of JJ and Spencer, it’s Emily and Allison. (best friend aspect)





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Call](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740925) by maealbert (previously mslaneyx). 



> REPOST from Tumblr.  
> > (maealbert)

Allison could hear the tires of the van squealing as it sped off out of the parking garage. Allison laid there on the ground and felt the blood leaving her body. Allison was growing colder by the second as her fingers and toes were starting to tingle. She could hardly breathe coughing up blood.

The van speeds out of the parking garage nearly hitting Emily if Matt didn’t pull her out of the way. “Allison?” She could Emily call through the ear comp. “Allison? Can you hear me?” Without receiving an answer, she takes off into the parking garage with Matt following in tow.

The sound of her heartbeat pounded in your ears. She heard footsteps running in her direction. “Allison!” She hears Emily shout, her voice echoing in the parking garage. Or was her voice echoing in Allison’s head? She couldn’t really tell what was going on.

“We need an ambulance!” Matt shouted into the ear comp and ringing in Allison’s ear.

“Allison? Can you hear me?” Emily says as she presses her hands to Allison’s side. The pain coursed through her body and she groaned in pain as she coughed up more blood. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, alright? Just keeping look at me. Focus on my voice.”

Allison’s eyes were growing heavy. It was getting harder to stay awake. Emily’s voice started fading away and Allison’s eyes finally closed.

\--

“We need an EKG, book an OR, and get her hooked up to fluids.” A trauma nurse ordered as the medics rushed Allison into the trauma unit. Emily rushed in as well, holding her hand. Matt eventually tore her away as they started working on Allison.

“We’re losing her!” One the doctors shouted. One of the nurses grabbed the defibrillator paddles. She rubbed them together.

“Clear!” She shouted. The medical staff stepped away as she placed the paddles on Allison’s torso.

A few seconds had gone but they felt like an eternity. The monitors picked up Allison’s heartbeat and Emily and Matt let out of breath of relief.

“We got a heartbeat!” The nurse exclaims.

“Take her to OR 2 and get her prepped immediately. We can’t waste anymore time.” One of the doctors ordered.

\--

Emily sat in the waiting room leaning back in the chair. “Emily.” She sat up and looked towards the door to see Allison’s husband running into the room. “I came as soon as Matt called..”

“Chris..” She spoke standing up.

“Is she alright?” He says. “I need to see her.”

“And you will. They have her in surgery, it’ll be a while.” Emily explains.

“What happened?” He asked.

“She tried to stop an unsub and she was shot. The bullet hit her side and broke a few ribs.”

“Please tell me she didn’t…” His voice trailed.

Emily closed her eyes. “They lost her heartbeat when they first brought her in, but they were able to bring her back and immediately took her into surgery.”

Chris sighs nodding his head. “Okay umm.. I’m gonna go grab the kids from school and drop them off at the babysitters and then I’ll be back.”

Emily nodded her head. “I’ll stay here and update you if you’re not back before then.”

\--Four hours later--

“Hey… Emily… Wake up…” She opened her eyes to find Chris hovering over her. She sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. “Hey, she’s out of surgery..” Chris says as he takes a seat next to Emily. “Doctor says that she’s going to be out for a while but you’re more than welcome to visit with her.”

“Don’t you want to go first?”

“I already did,” Chris says. “I’m gonna pick up the kids from the babysitter and bring them here so they can be here when she wakes up.”

“Do they know what happened?”

“Only that mommy had an accident and the doctors needed to help her.” He says.

“Good.” Emily says nodding her head.

“I’ll be back.” Chris says as he gets up from the table and leaves the waiting room.

Stepping into Allison’s hospital room, Emily looks at all the monitors that Allison was hooked up to. Instantly she regretted even coming here. She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. She reached for Allison’s hand. It felt cold against her warm hand.

“I’m sorry… I never should have let you go alone… If we both had been there, we could have stopped Everett and Grace together.” She says. A tear slips down her cheek but she quickly wipes it away. “I can’t get the sight of you bleeding out of my head… and most of all… I can’t stand the thought of losing you… I’m not sure if I could ever forgive myself…” She feels Allison’s hand slowly wrap around hers. “Allison?”

Allison’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Emily. “Are you…crazy?” She says, her voice raspy. “You could never…lose me…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Emily…” Allison says, shaking her head. “There is nothing for you to apologize for… I made the choice to go down there.”

“But if I had gone with you or even stopped you, you wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“Emily, I’m alright…”

A knock comes on the door and Chris peers his head inside the door. “Oh good, you’re awake.” He says opening the door. “Are you up for a couple more visitors?”

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Allison says, giving him a smile.

“Okay girls..” Allison hears him say as he steps aside.

“Mommy!” Allison’s youngest daughter, Oakley, squealed as she ran over to the bed. Emily helped her onto the bed and she cuddled into Allison’s good side.

“It feels so good to see you both.” She says as her oldest, Jenny, leans over the bed to give you a hug.

“Auntie Em, are you crying?” Oakley says.

“I’m just..happy.” Emily replies.

A smile spreads across Allison’s face. “Oh there you guys are!” Garcia says as she steps into the room. “Oh good you’re awake.” She says waving to Allison with a bright smile. “I think the cafeteria has an ice cream bar set up.” She says, turning her attention to the girls. “Maybe we can get some?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Chris says. “Mind if I join?”

“Yes!” Oakley shouts as she climbs across your legs and jumps into Chris’ arms.

“We’ll be back later.” Garcia laughs as the four of them leave the room.

Once it was just Allison and Emily, she looked over at her. “There is something you need to know.” Allison says. “While I was under… They had lost me…”

Emily lifted her head. “What? Y-You…”

“I was afraid of losing my best friend.” Allison says, her eyes start to water. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve treated me like a sister and I’ve never thanked you for that. And when my heart stopped, I was afraid I’d never get the chance to do just that..”

“I do it because I love you, Allison. You’re my best friend and I would do anything for you without expecting anything in return. The only thing you can do for me is to stay alive.” She says making Allison giggle.

Allison groans in pain and holds her side. “Oh.. Don’t make me laugh.. It hurts..”

“Now I don’t know about you,” Emily says. “But ice cream really does sound good.”

“Sneak me some?”

Emily chuckles. “What are best friends for?” She says standing up from the chair and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I changed my username on tumblr, the link to 'keep reading' if there is one may or may not work since username has been changed.


End file.
